Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 116
=Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Noah Kaiba - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Seto Kaiba's Turn *After Noah used a brain-washed Mokuba as a shield to protect himself against Seto's "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" attack, Seto calls off the attack. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Activates his Deck Master's secondary effect, removing every monster in "Shinato's Ark" from play to increase his Life Points by 500 for each one (Noah: 400 → 6400 Life Points). *Activates "Dark Hole", destroying all monsters on the field (Seto's "Different Dimension Dragon" stays in play because "Dark Hole" doesn't target it) Seto Kaiba's Turn *Switches "Different Dimension Dragon" to Defense Position. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Gradius" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF), equips it with Magic Cards "Cyclon Laser" and "Matter Leveller" (1200 → 1500 ATK / 800 DEF), then uses it to attack Seto's "Different Dimension Dragon". *Thanks to "Matter Leveller's" effect, "Gradius" gains +100 ATK and inflicts the difference to "Different Dimension Dragon's" DEF as battle damage to Seto (Seto: 700 → 600 Life Points). "Different Dimension Dragon" survives the battle because it can't be destroyed by monsters with less than 1900 ATK. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Passes his turn. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Gradius' Option" (? ATK / ? DEF), which gains the same ATK, DEF, and effects as Noah's "Gradius" already present on the field (1500 ATK / 800) (NOTE: In the real game, "Gradius' Option" does not gain effects from Spell Cards equipped to "Gradius"). *Attacks "Different Dimension Dragon" with "Gradius" (Seto: 600 → 500 Life Points) and "Gradius' Option" (Seto: 500 → 400 Life Points). *Mokuba comes back to his senses, realizing Seto is his brother. He leaves Noah's side. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates his Deck Master's special ability: "Kaiser Sea Horse" allows Seto to summon a Light monster with one less tribute. Seto tributes "Different Dimension Dragon" to summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF), and uses it to attack Noah's "Gradius" (Noah: 6400 → 4900 Life Points). *With "Gradius" destroyed, "Gradius' Option" is also destroyed. *Sets a card. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Activates his Deck Master's secondary effect, removing five monsters in "Shinato's Ark" from play to gain 2500 LP (Noah: 4900 → 7400 Life Points). *Seto activates Trap Card "Last Turn": each player discards their hands, then Seto chooses a monster on his side of the field ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon") and Noah picks one from his Deck to attack Seto's monster. The player whose monster remains alone on the field wins the Duel. Noah chooses "Shinato's Ark" (NOTE: In the real game, this would normally be impossible as "Shinato's Ark" is a Ritual Spell Card, not a monster). *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" destroys "Shinato's Ark", activating its last special ability: "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" (3300 ATK / 3000 DEF) Special Summons on Noah's side of the field in Attack Position (NOTE: In the real game, the Ritual Summon of "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" requires monsters to be Tributed). *"Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" attacks and destroys Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Due to "Last Turn's" effect, Noah wins the duel. Epilogue Noah wins, and merges with his Deck Master "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" to turn Seto and Mokuba into statues of stone. Yugi challenges Noah to continue the Duel in Seto's place, at the players' current Life Points levels (Seto: 400 LP, Noah: 7400). Noah accepts. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes